


Wedding Bells

by Elphaba_Fiyerobert



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphaba_Fiyerobert/pseuds/Elphaba_Fiyerobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How series Six, Episode 8 should have been!</p><p>Kurt is forced to marry Blaine against his will. Finally Glee get to see Blaine's real self and how he bullies Kurt. </p><p>VERY ANTI BLAINE!!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY IF YOU LIKE BLAINE OR HIM WITH KURT DON'T READ!! </p><p>Haters/Blaine fans. Your drama hating comments really do not bother me, keep making yourselves look foolish.</p><p>Pro Starkurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wedding Bells

Chapter One

Santana and Britt’s wedding planning left Kurt thinking of the past a little too much. Only a few short months ago he had almost married the love of his life before Blaine had gone all chokehold stalkery on him. The guy had moved into everything! His flat, his life, his band, scared off Kurt’s friends. Leaving him completely alone in the world. Kurt had loved the band, but Blaine had complained about every single rehearsal. Yet when Blaine had left to work on his showcases that just HAD to be okay!

The split had been rough on them both. All Kurt had meant to ask for, was a little time to think. Just some breathing room, but no! Blaine had to go all crazy train on his ass shouting that he would never forgive Kurt for this. Weeks passed and Kurt missed him, stupidly perhaps, but still he went back to Lima to see if things could be fixed. Only to find out that Blaine had completely moved on, and bar a few stolen kisses tearing Kurt’s heart open more Blaine seemed to care nothing of them anymore. Kurt tried to pretend he was okay with it all, that he wasn’t in love still. Even he knew that it was a complete lie. It would be a very long time before he got over it all.

Sat here arranging a big bold gay wedding made him long for what he had nearly had. Perhaps not for Blaine again (which was a good start to the healing), but he did wish he had a wedding of his own to plan again. He sighed fixing the decorations one last time. He liked Walter, but everyone knew it would never work out with someone so much older then him. In a way Kurt thought maybe he was looking for a father figure as Burt had been so absent since Finn’s death. Someone to love and guide him through all this crazy. 

He just felt so lost, lonely, afraid all the time. Walter just made it all seem just that little bit better. Cuddles watching movies, someone to talk to, no sex, but he also didn’t feel pressured to. It just was a really comfortable gay friendship, which is what Kurt really needed right now. Not to be pressured back into another full on heavy relationship. It was nice that Walter understood that. They had also decided that Kurt would go the wedding alone, so nothing felt too serious yet. 

Which was why Kurt stood there fiddling with flowers waiting for the girls to get ready. All the bridesmaids were helping the brides get ready, all the boys crowding around Blaine making him feel more alone then ever. Until a hand on his shoulder made Kurt Hummel jump. “Think I would let you do this all alone?” a familiar voice asked.

Kurt squealed and turned hugging his friend. “Starchild! What are you doing here?” Taking in his friend’s rather glitter covered version of a suit.

“A huge gay wedding so soon to yours ending?” Elliott shrugged, “Thought you might need a little moral support. And I knew the hobbit might cause you grief. Didn’t want to leave you alone at Blaine’s mercy after everything.”

“Thank you so much, I am so very happy you are here. I wanted to ask you, but it felt datey and weird. I didn’t know if you would think I was hitting on you or something.” Kurt gushed nervously.

Elliott smiled, “Relax Kurt, it's not a date. Just friends on a night out together.”

He smiled, linking his arm around his friend cuddled against his chest. “Feel so good when you are here.”

“Plus I wouldn’t mind if you hit on me.” He said very quietly. So quietly Kurt wasn’t even sure if he had heard right. He almost asked, but he was cut off as Starchild carried on. “Hobbit doesn’t seem happy I am here.”

Kurt turned to see Blaine glaring at them both. “I don’t care what he thinks, we are over! He found someone else fast enough. I love him, I think maybe I always will, but I can’t ever be with him again. I respect myself far too much to go back to his abuse.”

Elliott stroked his back, “I’m proud of you, its really hard to escape a choke hold relationship.” He kissed Kurt’s cheek, interrupted by his phone ringing. “Excuse me, its my little sister.”

Soon as he was gone Blaine came over silently to Hummel’s side, grabbing his arm where no one could see digging his nails in hard bruising Kurt’s arm. “What the fuck is he doing here? I told you no more fucking Starchild or else!” He growled in Kurt’s ear.

“He is my friend and he came for me. Its nothing to do with you, we are over.” Kurt defended himself.

“No, we are over when I say we are. Get rid of him if you want to wake up tomorrow without being in ICU. And anymore weird kisses and I will beat him too.” He warned.

Elliott came back just as Blaine was leaving, “Everything okay?”

Kurt painted a smile on his face, “Yeah fine.”

Elliott studied his face, “You sure?”

Kurt smiled weakly, “Maybe we should just leave. I don’t think a wedding is really my thing.”

Starchild refused, “No I am not letting Blaine pressure you out of seeing your friends. We stay and I take care of you. Promise.”

“I hope.” Kurt said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Bells

Chapter Two

Author’s note: Well well well. So the fanverse is either YOU MUST LIKE KLAINE OR YOU HAVE NO SOUL! Or screw you Blaine stop ruining Kurt’s life. So interesting to see the mixed responses to this story, you haters keep me very entertained. Hi to all my regular reviewers, nice to see you again, and a big hello to my new anti Blaine friends. 

 

Kurt hadn’t wanted to go with Blaine when he was dragged off by Sue. He looked back at Elliott for help, but knew that it was useless. He stood there listening to the girls offer up a double wedding. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, they had been broken up for months now! Both were seeing other people! What on earth possess his ‘friends’ to think they could pressure them into this when they weren’t even together. It was completely insane and he said so several times. 

Kurt knew they had no idea how abusive things had been before the end, but he couldn’t exactly talk about it openly incase someone opened their stupid mouth to Blaine and he came after Kurt again. If he thought that the relationship itself had been cruel and dangerous, then knowing he had told the truth it would be insanity. Even death in his future. “I can’t and won’t marry someone I am not even dating! We broke up, accept that already and let us live our lives alone.” he insisted.

“Never, you two are meant to be. My wife wants this, who are we to deny her?” Santana said firmly.

“Kurt you know you two are meant to be, the stars all say so.” Britt insisted.

“If we were meant to be then we never would have broken up, we did so we are not.” Kurt answered. 

“I think we should talk privately about this.” Blaine said quietly with an edge of menace to his voice. 

Kurt went a little pale at the thought of what would happen if they were allowed to be alone, “I don’t think we have anything to talk about, I am not marrying you. I don’t love you anymore.”

“I beg to differ, ladies please excuse us a short while.” Blaine asked, “I think this should be dealt with personally, Kurt come now.”

Sheepishly left the room with Blaine knowing it would be all the worse for him if he didn’t do as he was told. “Blaine please, you can’t be serious about this. You have a boyfriend that isn’t me.” he begged.

The younger man grabbed him by the throat slamming him into the wall. “You listen to me you little punk. I decide what we do or don’t do! I give the orders, so you shut the fuck up and obey or else. You will marry me today or I will kill you. You will go out there, fake a smile, say your vows and fake having a good time. And you will be my slave, do everything exactly as I tell you. And while we are married, which will be as long as I decide we are, I will have whatever men I chose. You will say nothing about it, understood Hummel?” he snapped.

“No I won’t let you bully me anymore.” Kurt shouting struggling to escape.

“Keep still little shit, obey my demands or it will be the worse for you.” Blaine warned.

Kurt screamed for help, for his scream to be cut off as he was punched in the face. Before being dragged into the bathroom, slammed head first into a wall. “I warned you, now you take your punishments.” he said undoing his belt, “Now take off your shirt or I do it for you.”

“Let me go.” Kurt sobbed, “I never did anything to you.”

Blaine roughly removed the boy’s shirt. “Oh yes you did, taunting me with that body like some whore.” 

The belt hit Kurt’s back.

“Tarting around Glee Club like you owned it.”

Another hit breaking skin.

“Going to NYADA a year before me, acting like some hot shot.”

Two hits close together, Kurt winced but he knew better then to cry out. He made a noise and the game would grew far crueler. Better to bite his lip, stay silent and wait for it to pass.

“This all ends when you agree to marry me.” Blaine demanded.

“I will never agree, I will never be your slave again.” Kurt said coldly.

“You already are.” he answered swinging the belt again.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding Bells

Chapter Three  
Finale

Author’s Note. THANK YOU JASON!! Until you comment that I had completely forgotten to give Sue some lines this chapter :)

 

By the time Kurt appeared dressed in his groom suit to marry Blaine, he was holding cracked ribs painfully. Hated to think how many bruises he was growing on his upper body. A black eye covered by make up, a split lip also covered well. He could barely even breathe, but there he stood full of fake smiles acting the loved up husband to be. He really deserved an oscar for this performance!! Catching Elliott’s eye desperately hoping his friend could stop this madness. He couldn’t ask for help, it had been made pretty clear what could happen to both of them if he tried. Kurt cared little about being hurt again himself, he had grown used over the years, but he wouldn’t risk getting Starchild hurt too.

Even if right now he wished that Elliott could be his knight in shining armour. Storm over, pull Kurt away and keep him safe from the abuse. Right now all he really wanted was a hug, the hospital, and a lot of pain relief. They walked down the aisle together standing in their pretty gay marriage groups. 

Elliott trying to catch a really good look at Kurt’s face to see what was happening, surely he wouldn’t marry Blaine after everything? Burt didn’t even see anything wrong with the union or his son, damn him to hell Kurt muttered under his breath. The only thing the old man said was ‘Don’t say anything, I am barely holding it together.’ He had been drinking all day, wouldn’t notice anything was wrong even if Finn walked in the door!

The vows continued slowly, Elliott waiting for the customary ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’ so he could launch into a diva fit about how crazy train this all way, but it never came. Burt used some version of the vows he had never heard, missing that part entirely. Before the boy has time to do or say anything they were all being announced as brides and grooms together. Elliott cursed himself for not acting sooner. He had let Kurt down, should have found a way to stop this, save his friend!

He excused himself to the bathroom, making himself throw up from the guilt. Heaving for a long time over the toilet until he stopped shaking. As he rinsed his mouth, Elliott noticed small beads of blood on the floor. Kneeling he traced the beads to a small pool under the hand dryers. It hadn’t been there earlier, he knew that because he had checked his eyeliner before going inside. He had seen Blaine come out of the bathroom followed by Kurt, surely this blood wasn’t from?

When Starchild returned to the main chamber, the reception was in full swing. Glee kids doing their pointless big band dance numbers. He had no idea who most of them were, some of the older members from Kurt’s time he assume, and these youngers must be the new batch of recruits. Some of them had moves, but not one was in Kurt’s league. That guy was something else entirely, a complete league of his own. That was what had first attracted him to work with Kurt in their band, until Blaine had forced it to close. 

His eyes sort out Kurt, sat awkwardly at the groom’s table alone looking frankly terrified. Where was Blaine? He couldn’t see him anywhere in the crowd, that was odd. He crossed the dancefloor carefully to his friends side. “Kurt, what’s going on? You said you would never go back to Blaine and here you are his husband?” He touched his friends shoulder, Kurt flinched instantly. Elliott pulled back Kurt’s shirt collar to find bruises already going purple. “What the hell? Did he do this?” he demanded.

Kurt nodded silently, tears rolling down his face. “Said would hurt you if I didn’t. Couldn’t let him.”

Elliott put his arm carefully around his shoulders, “Lets get you out of here.”

“No!” Kurt sobbed, “He will kill us.”

“I will fucking kill him if he tries anything.” Starchild snapped, he pulled Kurt to his feet ready to cross through the dancers to get them outside when he finally caught a glimpse of Blaine. Surely his eyes played a trick? The man couldn’t be groping another guy in the corner of his own wedding reception?! 

No his eyes were fine. Blaine Anderson-Hummel was kissing the life out of some random guy. Elliott’s vocals were powerful, built of a lifetime of stagecraft honing his skills. Today it would service him well as he shrieked over the din from the sound system. “Blaine is a cheating whore, LOOK!!!!!”

The room went stony silent as everyone turned to Blaine and his little slut boytoy. 

“What the hell?” Santana screamed, “You fucking tart! How dare you hurt Hummel!”

Sue moved forward to look as well, “Mr Anderson I expected far more from you, I put all this time and effort into putting Klaine back together and you ruin it. You will pay for that.”

“Wait, that isn’t all he did.” Kurt said quietly, pulling away from his friend. Slowly slipping off his jacket trying to not hurt himself more, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Showing off the mixture of old and new bruises down his body. Half healed cuts, cigarette burns, everything Blaine had done to him over the last few months. 

Burt pushed through to the front to see the wounds more clearly. “Was this him?” he demanded, “DId that asshole hurt my little boy?”

Kurt nodded, “Always every since we first started dating. I wanted to ask for help, but he wouldn’t let me. I thought it was normal at first, but its not. Is it dad?”

“Oh Kurt no, its really not. My poor little boy.” he said hugging him tightly.

“He made me, he is a filthy whore. Tempting others, cheating on me all the time! He deserved everything I did to him and far more.” Blaine’s rant was cut off by Elliott smashing him in the face breaking his nose.

Starchild watched the blood pouring down his face in satisfaction, “No one ever deserves what you did to Kurt. You abusive piece of shit. I am going to make sure that you pay for what you did.”

“Excuse me Mr New York city, but that is not how we do things in Lima.” Santana warned tapping him on the shoulder. He moved out of her way, just before she kicked Blaine right between the leg’s with her high heel boots. Kicking him in the face as he went down. “And thats how we party where I come from.” she said coolly.

“I think I like the Lima way, does this count?” Starchild asked, stamping on the jerks hand.

“Oh I think you are getting the idea Starchild, but a bit more attitude please.” she replied, resting a heel tip on his throat. “Give me a reason to push this right through your throat you monster! Just one, it doesn’t have to be much of one. You ruined my wife’s wedding, and hurt my friend. I really want to be able to rip out your throat right now.”

“Excuse me, but I think there should be a little of this as well.” Burt commented, kicking him in the ribs.

“Would you like a turn?” Santana asked Sue.

“Oh I have a better idea.” Sue replied, dialing the police. “I’d like to report a case of spouse abuse. Yes we have him right here. Oh thank you, that would be very kind. Yes, I think we can hold him easily until you get here. Oh certainly I would love to go to dinner with you thursday, we could talk about how often young gay men get raped in prison for beating on their husbands. Yes, 8pm will be fine. Thank you.” 

Sue hung up, before turning on Blaine. “I am going to personally make sure that you go down for as long as humanly possible. I will throw you in the deepest darkest pit of the worst prison on the face of the planet and throw away the key. You hurt porcelain, my friend. That is not a safe place for you to be right now! Every time you go to the bathroom I will make sure I am there to punch you in the face. Every time you go into the yard, I will make sure that your pretty boy face is messed up. Every time you take a shower I will make sure you are the butt boy of the meanest hardest most messed up inmate possible. You won’t be able to sneeze without being some boy’s bitch in there. You will spend the rest of your life regretting what you did to spankypants here, but he will never spend another moment thinking of you. That is your legacy. That is what Sue Sylvester will do to you!”

“You don’t have to.” Kurt said softly.

“My dear sweet porcelain, you will let your family take care of you. And you will go back to New York, and I am pretty sure that by the time I have phoned the dean of your school you will be getting opportunities you never even dreamed of. My apologies for forcing you into a wedding that was unsuitable. I know you all think of me as a monster, but when I am wrong I say so.” Sue answered.

“Thank you.” Kurt answered.

The police were there within moments, clearly Sue’s name carried a lot of weight there. Dragging Blaine off with a few mis steps, dropping him on his face, kicking him as they went.

“Wait.” Kurt asked, he wanted one last word with his abuser. He stood in front of Blaine, “I never loved you, I never will and after tomorrow the wedding will be annulled and a withstraining order in place. I have enough witnesses of what you did right here. Take a really good long look at me, what you lost. You will never see me again! I deserve so much better then you.”

Starchild held him close to his chest as the police left. Half listening to the weak apologies from the others swearing they never had any idea what Blaine had been doing. Most were just sheep wanting to be in with the ‘it guy’, but a few were honest enough. Someone gave Kurt a brandy, and he sipped it slowly. “Tomorrow I will take you to the police to deal with this, and to annul the wedding.” he promised.

Kurt gave a weak smile. “Can we go for coffee afterwards?” he asked shyly.

“As in a date?” he asked.

“Yeah just like a date.” Kurt blushed.

“Yeah coffee sounds great.” Elliott said smiling.

Sue watched them, “Perhaps I could start shipping this Starkurt act.” She watched a little while longer as they went off to the dance floor. “BECKY!!! Get me everything we have on this Elliott Starchild Gilbert NOW!!” She shouted.


End file.
